


I may not live to see our glory

by Xxchloestarr2242xX



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, And when our children tell our story, But i will gladly join the fight, I may not live to see our glory, The story of tonight, They'll tell the story of tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxchloestarr2242xX/pseuds/Xxchloestarr2242xX
Summary: I got bored  - merry xmas





	

I may not live to see our glory...

A sword clashes against another, and pearl throws herself in front of rose quartz. She gets poofed, and another gem swoops in to move her aside.

But I will gladly join the fight . ...

Pearl reformed quickly, and spawned her sword. Do it for her . ...

And when our children tell our story....

Pearl sat down besides a wide eyed young steven . Steven asks, "can you tell me about the war?"

They'll tell the story of tonight....

"My pearl." Rose said, kissing the gem upon the forehead of pearl.

They'll tell the story of tonight.....


End file.
